Oftentimes, individuals desire to board a boat from the front, or bow, of the boat, despite the existence of a ladder or step at the rear, or stern, of the boat. For example it may not be possible or feasible to board the boat from the rear when the boat is partially in the water during the loading or unloading of the boat at a ramp or dock. However, it can also be both dangerous and difficult to climb into the front of a boat, even when the boat is parked at a landing or on dry land. For example, an individual could slip or fall when attempting to board a boat at the bow, and become seriously injured. This is oftentimes due, in large part, to the absence of a step or other access assistance device at the bow of the boat and/or the front of the trailer.
Consequently, there exist in the art a long felt need for a boat trailer bow mount step that enables an individual to board a boat at the bow of the boat. There also exists in the prior art a long felt need for a bow mount step that can be securely attached to the top of an existing trailer frame tongue, or that can be integrally formed with a newly manufactured boat trailer. Finally, there is a long-felt need for a bow mount step that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and safe and easy to use.